1. Field
Embodiments relate to an antireflection film and an organic light emitting diode device including the antireflection film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as demand for a light and thin display device, e.g., a monitor, a television, or the like, increases, an organic light emitting diode device (“OLED device”) has drawn attention. The organic light emitting diode device operates without a separate backlight as a self-light emitting display device, and thus may be used to realize a thin and flexible display device.
In the organic light emitting device, external light may be reflected by a metal electrode and a metal line of the organic light emitting display panel, and the visibility and the contrast ratio may be deteriorated by reflection of the exterior light, thereby reducing display quality. Accordingly, a circular polarizing plate is typically attached to a surface of an organic light emitting display panel to reduce the reflection of the exterior light, and thus leakage of the reflected external light to the outside may be reduced.